Es Ella Mas Que Yo
by Anddy Romanov Malfoy Riddle
Summary: Draco y Hermione tuvieron una relacion secreta pero consumarla les es imposible y son separados para siempre amándose aun rehaciendo sus vidas, Astoria sabe que hay alguien mas que ella en el, le duele pero sabe quien es ella/soymalaparalosSumamarylean:D


**Es ella más que yo?.. Es un songfic la canción es de la cantante Mexicana Yuri, .com/watch?v=jCEBA-gmWl0 escuchaba la canción y leía algo sobre Astoria y se me vino en la mente, espero les agrade es pensando que Draco y Hermione tienen una relación secreta en los últimos años de Hogwarts, en la guerra y post guerra, pero consumarla les es imposible y son separados para siempre amándose aun, incluso rehaciendo sus vidas con otras personas, Astoria se da cuenta de ella, de aquella, que estaba en la mente de Draco... Espero les guste . si es de su agrado estaba pensando en esta mismo tipo hace algo sobre este fic pero ahora en la version de Draco y Hermione. Gracias si lees :D****

* * *

**

_No pongas condiciones_

_Basta de hipocresías_

_Soy la mujer tu el hombre_

_Solos frente a la vida_

_Un par de corazones buscando amor No me digas que no_

Astoria sabia que ese matrimonio había sido por conveniencia, sabía que él la quería pero no la amaba, lo veía en sus ojos, pero trataría ser feliz, lograr ser feliz con el, porque ella lo amaba, ella si quería estar siempre con él, toda su vida, el buscaba amor y ella quería darle amor, el necesitaba amor, su corazón herido necesitaba amor y ella quería reparar su corazón

_Quiero entrar en tus ojos_

_Y ver por quien respiras_

_Quiero saberlo todo_

_Verdad o fantasía_

Muchas veces al verlo ido, al verlo pensativo deseo leer su mente para saber que o quien ocupaba los pensamientos de su ya marido, quería saber por quien era cuando el suspiraba en sus momentos de silencio, ella quería saberlo todo, la verdad e incluso la fantasía, todo.

_Dime quien te acaricia mejor que yo_

_Con quien sueñas amor_

_Quien te aparta de mí_

_Quien me roba el calor de tu cuerpo por Dios_

_Aunque sufras contéstame_

Lo veía sonreír en sus momentos de soledad, lo veía recordar, incluso al verlo dormir supo que soñaba con alguien que no era ella, lo vio sonreír en sueños y murmurar un nombre que no era el de ella, tantas veces se pregunto quién era ella la que le robaba suspiros a su marido, quien era ella a la cual él deseaba en aquellas noches en vez de ella, deseaba el calor de su cuerpo de aquella mas no de ella, cuando quiso saber vio el sufrimiento en los ojos de él a decirle, a no poder decirle la verdad, pero Astoria deseaba escuchar de él, ese nombre de quien por el soñaba, ese nombre que ella le escucho murmurar en sueños, _Hermione_, que había dicho el, mas no lo acepto enfrente de ella, no acepto lo que había dicho en sueños..

_Es ella más que yo, ella_

_Cuéntame que te da que no te doy, ella_

_Es en ella en quien piensas junto a mí_

_Necesito saber si la quieres_

_Es ella más que yo, ella_

_Cuéntame la verdad_

Ella significaba mas para él, que su esposa Astoria, lo sabia Astoria lo sabía, deseaba saber por qué, que había pasado por lo cual él pensaba tanto en ella, porque ella estaba en sus pensamientos día y noche, ella ala que el amaba, a esa Granger, porque? Si ella siendo Astoria era una _sangre pura_ y aquella Hermione que el mencionaba en sus sueños y ocupaba sus pensamientos era una _sangre sucia_, no era más que ella pero para él, ella era más que Astoria, lo único que quería era la verdad que el aceptara su amor secreto, un amor que el tenia incluso antes de conocerle y casarse

_Siempre con tus disculpas_

_Que no disculpan nada_

_Con esa mueca absurda_

_Flotando por tu cara_

_Quítate la careta, sincérate_

_Con quien sueñas amor_

_Te has cansado de mí_

_Quien me roba el calor de tus labios amor_

_Aunque llore contéstame_

El hacia una mueca y salía huyendo cuando su mujer buscaba esa conversación, porque a pesar de todo, si, eso era su mujer y esperaba un hijo de él, al igual que aquella mujer con la cual el tanto adoraba, esperaba un hijo de aquel Weasley, sabía que el había soñado tener con aquella mujer un hijo, lo supo y lo vio en los ojos de ambos al encontrarse aquella vez en San Mungo, vio en el rostro de su marido dolor al ver a ella. a la ahora señora Weasley embarazada, pues hubiera deseado el haber engendrado ese hijo que ella esperaba, Astoria lo supo había una historia detrás de su marido Slytherin y aquella Griffyndor la cual había mirado a su marido y evito su mirada después de que ambas miradas se habían conectado, sintió lastima por aquel Ron Weasley tan distraído que no podía darse cuenta de las reacciones de su mujer, lo que se veían en los ojos de su mujer, con una mueca absurda Draco le pedía disculpas a su mujer la cual sabia sus sentimientos al llegar a Malfoy Manor y debía aceptar aunque le doliera, aquellas disculpas que realmente no disculpaban nada, porque en momentos solos el aun soñaba en aquella, acariciaba sus labios recordando el calor de los labios de aquella mujer a la cual recordaba, por lo cual ella lloraba cada noche en la cual escuchaba a su marido murmurar aquel nombre.. _Hermione...Hermione...Hermione..._ dolía porque hubiera deseado que fuera su nombre lo que murmuraba que fuera a ella a quien amara y deseara, siempre era la misma pregunta para Astoria, es ella más que yo? Y es que el le rechazaba una caricia y todo porque pensaba en ella, en aquella…

_Es ella más que yo, ella_

_Cuéntame que te da que no te doy, ella_

_Es en ella en quien piensas junto a mi_

_Necesito saber si la quieres_

_Es ella más que yo, ella_

_Cuéntame la verdad_

Por siempre Astoria quiso saber el porqué, la historia atrás de los suspiros de su marido, porque ella lo veía aun en el, no podía olvidarla a ella, incluso aunque su pequeño Scorpius ya estuviera en el mundo, le dio todo cuanto podía para hacerlo feliz y olvidar a aquella que él no podía borrar de su ser, pero todo intento era en vano porque de nuevo cada noche el murmuraba su nombre, cuando quería que la tocara el la dejaba porque se acordaba de aquella mujer, aunque ella estaba segura que cuando él la hacía vibrar como mujer el únicamente tenía en su cabeza a ella, a la que imaginaba en lugar de su esposa, eso era masoquista pero Astoria en el fondo sabía que era la verdad, que al estar junto a su marido y le sonreía, él pensaba en la sonrisa de ella, de esa que por mas quisiera no podía borrar de el, pero solo por unos momentos aunque el tener a su hijo solo se debió por el buscar un heredero no porque quisiera tocarla ese dolor de siempre lo veía gratificado cuando ese pequeño rubio que era su copia idéntica a Draco sonreía, el ya no la tenía en sus pensamientos, solo el pequeño Scorpius, tal vez ella no podía hacer que le olvidare e incluso que la amara como amo a esa mujer, pero Scorpius si, ese pequeño era un amor más grande que el que tuvo por la heroína Hermione Granger, ese amor imposible que siempre está en él, y que era más que Astoria, le dolía pero debía aceptarlo ella siempre seria una sombra que no podría borrar, porque alguna vez Draco amo a ella, después de tanto tiempo el lo acepto, lo vio soltar una lagrima y se acerco a el

_-Es por ella? – el no contesto pero supo de inmediato que si, había salido en el profeta la noticia del segundo hijo de los Héroes de Guerra, Ron y Hermione Weasley, y a él le dolía, sabía que le dolía que ella fuera una Weasley cuando el deseo que fuera ella una Malfoy – Draco, es ella más que yo?_

_-Si -_

_-Siempre lo supe –_

el solo si de su marido le había dolido, siempre le dolería así como le hizo saber siempre supo quien ocupaba su corazón, el se sorprendió pero el ya creía que su esposa sospechaba lo que él había pasado, mas cuando encontró alborotadas y no en el sitio que él las había dejado aquellas fotos de su maravilloso 7timo año en Hogwarts que siempre atesoraba a lado de el amor de su vida, fotos de ella que veía todos los días, era mejor ser sincero para tener una convivencia saludable al fin y al cabo ella estaría con el siempre. Astoria supo el porqué de todo lo que hacía su marido, siempre lo supo, y siempre se daba cuenta aunque hiciera creer que no, fingió no ver, no sentir, pero ese 1 de septiembre al dejar a Scorpius para su primer año en Hogwarts vio y supo cuando su marido vio a los héroes que llevaban a su hijo, así como detuvo su vista en ella, la cual tampoco pudo evitar ver a su marido como su marido la vio a ella, Astoria dio una mirada levemente, Hermione seguía siendo la de Hogwarts aunque ahora fuera una señora con clase, pero por algo no habían dejado Lucius ni Narcissa Malfoy que tuviera ella una vida con su hijo, ni se lo permitieron a su hijo, nunca seria del nivel para ser una Señora Malfoy como lo era ella, porque a pesar de ver el dolor en los ojos de su marido y en aquella, y a pesar que sabía que había una historia cuyo final infeliz les había dolido, ella era la Señora Malfoy, la elegancia, porte y Sangre pura, lo que nunca tuvo la Griffyndor y por lo cual no ocupaba el lugar que era de ella, solo en sus sueños se había quedado, y así si se quedaría incluso aunque a ella misma le doliera porque conocía muy bien los sentimientos de su marido, al cual jalo e hizo terminar aquel contacto visual que le dolía el entenderlo, se alejaron como siempre seria y como debió de ser Draco Malfoy alejado por siempre de aquella, al regresar a Malfoy Manor supo quien estaba en los pensamientos de su marido ya no estaba Scorpius para que pudiera hacerle olvidar y disfrutara de ellos, porque él la amaba a ella y a Astoria la quería…

_Es ella más que yo, ella_

_Es ella más que yo, ella, ella_

_Es ella más que yo, ella..._

Siempre estaría cerca de él pero separados para siempre, porque antes que Astoria estuvo ella, un amor imposible con un final que le dolía a su marido, no debía importarle, ella era la señora Malfoy, es Astoria Malfoy, pero siempre supo, siempre lo sabría y le dolía aquella _Hermione_ de la que el se había enamorado y correspondido en tiempos de guerra, fue y era su imposible, con la cual el había tenido una inútil, imposible y desde el inicio maldita historia de amor con final infeliz, ella que era para el mas que Astoria, contemplando los sueños de su marido el cual le daba la espalda como cada noche y escuchándole murmurar ese nombre _Hermione_ de su boca, como siempre dándose cuenta que hasta en sus sueños siempre estaba, murmuro lo que era verdad, lo que le dolía y lo que siempre supo que significaba y era para él….

_Es ella más que yo…_


End file.
